


At Least Once

by meekie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Feminization, M/M, OH yeah its hajime/mob, Piss kink, Prostitution, and its not hajime's, dubcon, mob, niichan kink, noncon later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekie/pseuds/meekie
Summary: "Every idol has done it, at least once"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LIKE DON'T READ UWU. this is a Hajime drabble, the thought came to me suddenly. It's not great & I'm tired. I might write another chapter, let me know. (I might also revise this at a later date, but hey the enstars tag is shit anyways)

"It's not hard, every idol does it at least once." The words repeated over and over in the young boy's head. Yet he still couldn't make sense of them. Had Tomoya "done it"...? What about Mitsuru? Niichan...? There was no way. Though the thought of helping his family and his unit was appealing. It would be easy right? Besides Hajime liked to make people happy. It's just like another part time job! 

—

Hajime followed instructions remarkably well. Tell your parents you're staying at a friends house, wait in this area, ask a man who appears to be well off to "help you", and don't ever tell them your name. Easy. 

The boy had left school in only his gym clothes underneath his old winter coat. He kept his lilac pouch on him just in case he started to get nervous, and clutched his school bag close to him. Maybe this will be good, he thought, he might even be able to buy his siblings real Christmas presents this year. He sighed into the winter air, everything was so quiet this late, just the gentle buzz of electricity that filled city. A few salarymen walked by, as Hajime watched them most completely ignored him in favor of talking to women nearby. However one man eventually passed a bit lankier than the rest, he was trembling, nervous maybe? By the look on his face he seemed to be. Hajime walked forward weakly, letting out a meek "Sir," before asking if the man could help him. He seemed nervous but cracked him the smallest smile.

"Are you new?"

"Yes Sir"

Hajime was starting to waver a bit as well, but he needed to help...that's all he wanted to do. 

The man took his hand and commented on how frail Hajime was, 'she' must be young. He laughed a nervous laugh and nodded along with the man's compliments, it was almost too much and Hajime didn't understand why he kept giving them. The man led him for what felt like hours at the agonizing rate they were going. Until they reached his apartment.

—

The blue haired boy took his shoes off and stepped inside, it was nice enough. It smelled faintly of cigarette smoke and cheap air freshener, but overall it was a nice apartment. Hajime turned back to the older male and asked him what his job was? He cocked an eyebrow before laughing and telling him the innocent look worked well for 'her'. 

Hajime just smiled clutching at his lilac pouch, he was getting anxious. Something was clearly lost on him...normally he understood things fairly well. With a small quavering voice he asked again what his job was? The older male just told him to strip, and then mentioned offhandedly that 'she' was to call him Niichan. Easy enough, maybe the job involved another outfit...and he calls Nazuna Niichan all the time. 

Hajime was led into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed and directed, more assertively this time, to strip. Completely. He did as he was told, taking his lilac pouch out of his pocket first and sitting it next to him. Niichan watched him intently, and the second Hajime pulled up his shirt he gripped his wrist and yelled at him to stop. Hajime whimpered and jerked away on instinct, he must have done something wrong. 

Niichan began asking if this was his first time? Hajime answered no, he works lots of jobs! Niichan just looked confused before gripping Hajime and stripping him himself. He spread Hajime's legs at the edge of the bed, tucked himself between them. Hajime made no protest, just held his lilac pouch to his chest, he needed this. Whatever it was would help, it would finally help everyone. 

Niichan began palming his thighs, asking Hajime if it felt good? He's so soft...so soft and delicate looking for a boy. He wanted to crush him, to break him completely, the kid has no idea what he's doing. It was all fine, weird, but fine. Until Niichan leaned forward and put his mouth around Hajime's limp cock. Hajime jolted and tried to grip his hair and push back, it felt weird, that feels weird! "W-What are you doing....?" Niichan just chuckled and told him he assumed Hajime would have touched himself. Stroking Hajime's small cock with one finger, "It might as well be a clit, no wonder people see him as a girl..." he murmured, trailing off and looking up at Hajime before he gripped it tightly in his hand. Watching Hajime's face contort from confusion to pain, he yelped out Niichan in that sweet soft voice of his. The man could feel himself straining against his slacks. He could push this kid farther, he seems eager. He wants it, he asked for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT LIKE DONT READ PART 2. Surprised I didn't get murdered for this but i'm definitely going to write another part, maybe more? I have other fics in mind too. IT'S NOT THAT GREAT BUT i've been writing as inspiration hits me in small bursts. So. Here you guys go.

Hajime clawed at the older male's hand until he eventually released him. He settled for stroking his length instead and watching he small boy squirm from the unfamiliar contact. "You really don't know what you're doing do you..?" Niichan grinned up at him and his words made Hajime's heart sink. He was never bad at a job, he always did them to the best of his abilities....besides Eichi told him something like this would be easy. His head swirled with all of these thoughts and also kept going back to the feeling between his legs. All he could manage was a weak "No," in response. Before resigning to soft whines.

Before Hajime came from the simple action Niichan stood and slowly removed his own pants as well. Hajime watched in awe and his eyes widened on the man's obvious erection. It was so much bigger than his. "Niichan...? Is that what happens when you get older?" The older male laughed at him. Hajime quickly covered his face and turned bright red, he shouldn't have asked something so embarrassing. "Probably not to pretty boys like you." was all Niichan could offer him in response. He then pressed his cock against Hajime's lips, the precum coating them as he ran it against them. The smaller boy jumped and made a disgusted look, it smells bad, and its weird. 

The man gripped his hair and pressed his length against Hajime's cheek. "Be a good boy, you want to do well at this job right? Just open your mouth...I promise i'll be gentle." Niichan cooed down at him until he reluctantly opened his mouth. Niichan smiled and cooed good boy down at him, Hajime looked good like this, he could make a real career out of it if he wanted to. Without much hesitation Niichan forced his cock into the small mouth, groaning at the sudden warm. Guiding Hajime to lick it, and don't use teeth. Niichan slid in and out of his mouth, keeping a firm grip on his hair. When he reached near his throat he found more pleasure in watching Hajime's expression shift to shock and seeing him gag. 

Niichan settled on pushing him farther. In one motion pushing down Hajime's throat, not even hesitating after that to fuck the boy's throat. It was so warm and tight, and the more he gagged the tighter it got. Hajime had tears welling up and eventually just started to cry, making any little noise he could to show Niichan that it hurt. He had to know it hurt....what did he even get himself into. He clutched his small lilac pouch, he was shaking again. 

Hajime struggled to hold himself together as Niichan continued to violate him. Sending his mind in multiple different places at once. Until he just gave in, he was terrified. Which quickly grew into humiliation at the act, and the small puddle forming between his legs. He was pissing himself like a small child would from fear. Niichan felt a growing warmth and wetness against the edge of the bed, sliding out of the boy's throat. "You stupid fucking brat," he didn't even yell like Hajime expected him to, just gripped his hair tighter and yanked him off the bed and onto the floor. "How old are you anyways?" Niichan took him by the hair and pressed his face right into the wet spot. He didn't intend to have to potty train the kid. Though watching him breakdown and start crying out apologies was nice enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puppy hajime is appealing to me ngl. Anyways, comments appreciated. Thank you for the few on the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT LIKE DONT READ UWU. oops

Hajime laid back his head left spinning as he tried to regain himself. It was all too embarrassing, he thought he'd just be cleaning or getting a new job. Anything other than whatever this was. It hurt and it was scary. "Sir...can I go home? You don't have to pay..." He trailed off at the sight of Niichan raising his hand and gently telling him he broke character. Niichan lowered his hand swiftly smacking Hajime straight across the face. "Learn your place, you're nothing but a whore..." he paused, "You know? I never got your name." Hajime struggled to think of something, mumbling out the names of his siblings and quietly saying no after them, being unable to settle on something. He was told specifically not to give his name.

Niichan laughed at him and reached for the school bag Hajime left on the floor. Rummaging through it until pulling out the case that contained his school ID. "Yumenosaki...? Like that talent school? Shino Hajime." Hajime looked on horrified, giving a silent nod. He knew, would he come to his school? Hurt him? His Family? Hurt Nazuna, Tomoya, or Mitsuru? They were all important to him. "It's a cute name, you must be in the idol course right? You have a nice face. I bet most of your fans are guys like me huh?" Hajime thought back, he had met a lot of girls, but he had met equally enough men who covered their faces in face masks in glasses. They always seemed to like him the most, telling him 'Hajime-kun is so pretty! Like an actual girl!' He nodded, "Some of them...They're all nice though" he reached for his lilac pouch and shifted to the edge of the bed. 

Niichan pulled out his phone and held Hajime's ID up to his face, quickly snapping a picture. Moments like this were meant to be remembered, and Hajime's career would never survive if anything obscene got out. Lowering his school ID to his cock, "Do you want all of your fans to see your small dick, Hajime?" he let out a laugh and snapped another picture, "It's so small, it really does resemble a girl's clit." Hajime sat shaking and shook his head, "What do you plan to do with these..?" "Make sure you don't tell, i'll show everyone if you do. The best thing about an idol is their reputation" Niichan grinned and told him to get on his hands and knees, they aren't done yet after all.

 

Hajime jumped at the wet cold finger pressed against his hole. Niichan gently cooing that it wouldn't take long, he'd rather be prepared right? Sliding his index finger in before slowly pressing in another. Listening to Hajime squirm and whine was only making him more eager. "That's dirty....you really shouldn't—" cut off by a moan as the fingers inside him pressed farther, biting his lip and whining. "It's too much take them out please." tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Maybe if he shut them it would be over faster. 

He heard Niichan reposition himself to be completely behind him and just shook, waiting for it to be over already. He didn't want to, he didn't like this job. Hajime whined at the sudden warmth pressed against his hole, "Feels good? Wouldn't it feel better inside?" Niichan cooed down at the small boy, running a hand down his back before placing it at his hip. Before Hajime could even protest he pressed himself inside, slowly until he reached the base. The sounds of Hajime crying and trying to thrash and get away only encouraging him to try to press in deeper. "Doesn't it feel good Hajime? You're all filled up, it fits perfectly....you're so tight Hajime. Niichan continued mumbling praises over and over for how cute he was, how tight he was, how he almost felt like a real girl.

Hajime stayed there for what felt like forever, crying and asking him to stop. Until his arms gave out and he fell forwards, Niichan immediately gripping his hair and yanking him upwards. Pounding into him over and over until he started to feel numb. To add on to humiliation Niichan kept tugging on his tiny cock throughout, telling him it was getting hard. "You must be a real slut Hajime, you get hard from being fucked like a girl...I can't believe i'm fucking a real idol." He paused and pulled out his phone again, "Your fans would want to see these too right?" taking pictures and pressing Hajime down when he tried to reach for the phone. It was pathetic, hearing him cry no over and over again. He asked for it, he needed money. 

Hajime whined and then went silent besides the few sniffles as Niichan finished inside of him. It felt warm...and once he pulled out Hajime felt empty. He laid against his bed on his face, letting Niichan flip him over and continue to take pictures of him, not even reacting. "Hajime you're so pretty like this..." he mumbled snapping more photos. "Hajime? You have a phone right? You should give me a way to contact you..." Niichan paused and turned and grabbed something off of his nightstand. He pulled out bills and sat them against Hajime's bare stomach. "There you go, we should do this again...unless" he waved his phone in Hajime's face, "You want everyone else to see you like this too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways i'm done, I might write more fanfics maybe? This tag is kind of trash which is a shame because I really like this series. I can guarantee anything else I write will probably be similar to this. Poor Hajime, press F to pay respects.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should add more. poor haji


End file.
